Suprise
by equilla
Summary: Yami is watching tv, Bakura is watching tv. they both get a call saying that their lights need them. What they fail to hear is their lights laughing in the background. What follows is going to make Revenge R Us very rich.
1. Chapter 1

**1-Sneaking Around** –Not a yaoi story

Equilla: Hi this is happens before my Reverse Side story, some of it is actually mentioned, so incase you were wondering about some of Yami's paranoia at the start of the story here is the story behind it

Joey: I don't like this story

Mokuba: I do

Joey: your hardly in it

Mokuba; That is why I do. -

Equilla: I don't own the characters except Asia, I own the plot though.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi sneaked down the stairs, this was going to be brilliant, this was going to be absolutely brilliant. He looked both ways and snuck across the hallway, he looked into the entertainment room and spotted Yami sitting on the coach. He watched Yami sitting and watching a documentary about Egypt and crept towards the door.

Yami heard the door open and called over his shoulder to Yugi, not wanting to take his eyes off the tv, "Hey Yugi where are you going?"

"I'm just going out to buy some milk because we ran out," Yugi replied wishing and hoping that Yami would believe the story he just told him.

Yami thought it over for a little while and then nodded, "Have fun, and make sure that you get the newest so it doesn't go out of date too quickly."

That was one thing Yami had learnt quickly. There are some foods that you can't leave out and others you can't eat after a certain date, it might have seemed like a waste of food, but the bad feeling as a result kept Yami to checking the use by date. Yugi then laughed as he heard Yami cheer as in the documentary a thief got brought in to the Egyptian court for robbing some royal tombs, and then setting them on fire. Yugi then quickly left the house and ran down the street excited.

A couple of streets across, Ryou was also doing his best to sneak out of the house. This wasn't proving to be too hard, as Bakura was throwing different items at the tv, along with booing it loudly and sometimes hurling insults at the digital screen. Bakura was in fact watching the exact same documentary that Yami was watching. He complained when the thief was beaten, and then rudely called the thief a snitch after he gave up names of other thieves, but he did laugh when the higher officials got upset at their own naming. Praying that when he returned his television and house would be in one piece Ryou reached the door unscathed by any of the flying objects, and his reason for leaving unquestioned. Which wasn't the abnormal since Bakura didn't really worry to much about his light.

After making it out of the house Ryou raced towards the shops hoping that he wouldn't be late. He arrived there finding Yugi waiting, sitting on a near by bench seat. Upon seeing his white haired friend Yugi quickly rose from his seat and smiled, waving as Ryou made his way up to him.

"So are you ready to put our plan in action?" Yugi asked cheerfully.

"I sure am, I can't wait to see the look on their faces when they see it," Ryou replied excited about what was going to happen that day.

"Then lets go get the stuff, so we can get ready," Yugi commented nearly bouncing out of anticipation.

Ryou nodded quickly before heading into the shops. The smile and expression on their faces, could be described by those that saw it, only as mischievous. Though some do argue that it was more innocent with a large helping of excitement. While one last person who had the mishap one day of meeting the two boys while they were in the peak of a sugar high described it as pure evil, but that person also goes running down the street screaming whenever he sees them, so we are ignoring his opinion of Yugi and Ryou for all accounts.

Two long hours later, or short hours, depending what you were doing at the time, and if it was enjoyable or not. For Yami it was differing in length between the thirty minute intervals which made up the documentary sections that he was watching. At the present time he was annoyed with the show on the tv, the main subject was still ancient Egypt, but it had taken a large leap in history to when the Romans had just conquered over it, stealing it from the Greeks. He was appaled at seeing how the Romans tore down the temples to the gods and desecrated any close at hand mortuary that they could find. He couldn't see Seth or Isis liking the way that they mercilessly killed the priests either. He had already sat through a hour of animal shows, to his happiness neither were about the mating season, he had instead somehow watched two shows about sloths, which seemed to move very slowly, both the shows and the sloths.

Yami was about to ring up the shows' producers and complain about the people who in his view were actually worse then Bakura, which was saying a lot. But then the phone rang right beneath his fingers. Yami looked at it slightly confused before picking it up.

"Yami is that you?" Joey asked on the other end of the phone sounding urgent and partly worried.

"Yeah it is me Joey, what is it?" Yami was slightly confused by this sudden phone call and the tone of Joey's voice.

"Yami you have to get down to the park really quickly. Yugi needs you and it's urgent."

This commented shocked and worried Yami, he quickly commented into the phone that he would be right there. He dropped the phone back onto the receiver and grabbed his jacket racing out the door. Yami was so worried about Joey's tone of voice and what he said that he didn't hear the familiar sound of Yugi giggling in the background.

A couple of streets over, back in Ryou's house, Bakura was in hysterics, also still watching the TV. Unlike Yami though he had changed the station five minutes after Ryou had left. The fact was that he couldn't stand to listen to anymore the host was saying about thieves, and he was now watching a Jackass marathon. As one of the guys once again injured himself, Bakura burst out in another fit of laughter. This was a great show, he could just sit back and enjoy watching people get hurt without having to do anything himself. It was perfect, one of his favourite hobbies without the work, and Ryou couldn't yell at him for watching the TV show either. The fact that Bakura had changed the station was also good news for the television set, as it was happy to have survived. The room was covered in different items which were misplaced from their proper places.

Bakura then stopped laughing and muted the TV when he thought he heard the sound of ringing. He previous thoughts were backed up when he heard the phone ring again. He scanned the room listening, trying to locate where the phone had landed. He spotted it between the carpet and a coffee cup, the antenna slightly wedged under the former. He leapt on the phone, wrenching it from it's new home and thumping the button to find out who was trying to call the house. His search for who was calling him was soon answered as he heard Marik's voice on the other side.

"Hey Bakura, do you want to go out today?" Marik asked pleasantly as he could, to the thief he knew was on the other end.

Bakura looked confused at the phone, "Why would I want to do that, I am having perfect fun inside."

"Umm, we could go to the park and torture people," Marik tried again to convince Bakura to come.

"Firstly you never torture people these days, so no. Secondly I can watch people get hurt right here at home with this show they have on all day so no and goodbye," Bakura then promptly hung up the phone and crashed back on the couch.

He then groaned as it rang again and he picked it up grudgily, "What do you want?"

"This is Malik and I have Ryou," Malik commented blandly on the other end, " If you want to see him alive again you will get your but in gear and get down to the park pronto."

Bakura's face didn't show a once of care as he answered boredly, " Why should I care, if I don't come you will probably end up letting him go anyway."

Malik didn't know how to answer that but then after thinking replied as a thought, "Well there you go, Yami is braver then you."

"What!" Bakura steamed into the phone, "How on earth is Yami braver then me?"

Malik smiled at his end on the phone conversation, "Well unlike you he is on his way here right now to save Yugi."

Malik then received a loud earful of noise as Bakura dropped the phone, raced out the door, slamming it behind him. Malik hung up at his end triumphantly handing the mobile back to Tristan. Yugi was in hysterics and was only remaining standing by leaning on Joey who was also smiling away.

"I told you that my being kidnapped wouldn't work," Ryou commented not really caring anymore about his dark's slight disregard for him. But he knew that Bakura believed he could get out of any mess he got into, well that was what Ryou liked to believe.

Joey looked down at his watch then back up at the others, "We better get ready for those two to arrive."

The others nodded in agreement and started to get ready.

A couple of minutes later Yami and Bakura arrived at the park at the same time. How they knew which part of the park they were suppose to go to we shall never know. But we do know that it was a nice section of the park, it could be seen by those on the road, but it was also near the river. The river was artificial, but it was still nice, despite the concrete walls. As the two rivals saw each other they marched face to face, and yelled at each other at the same time, but defiantly not in unison, as they were yelling different things.

"Ha, me being here proves that you are no braver then me," Bakura boasted, "if anything I think you are less brave."

At the same time Yami yelled back at him, "You haven't done anything to Yugi have you, if you have done anything to him you are in trouble."

Both then paused for a little while trying to take in what the other just said. First they had to figure out what was said, and then make sure it made sense and that they answered skilfully. This only took a couple of seconds as they only took the first step and didn't bother with the last two. Once again they started yelling at each other at the same time.

"Why would I do anything to that runt?" Bakura asked, "it was Malik who kidnapped him and Ryou."

Yami paws slightly confused by what Bakura had said, as you would with it taken out of context, "What does you showing up here have anything to do with either of us being brave?"

Once again there was a pause as each person figured out what the other said. Sadly this took the same time for each, so they once again answered at the same time, the good news for any of those listening in was that this time it was shorter.

"Yugi has been what?" Yami screamed at Bakura now worried about Yugi have being kidnapped by Malik.

"You can't trick me," Bakura retorted to Yami's earlier comment, slightly realising that his reason for coming down was lame, and trying his best not to look a fool.

There was a shorter pause before both rivals proposed the same thing, once again at the same time.

"Let's dual," both Yami and Bakura yelled at each other.

It took them then a couple of seconds to realise that neither had their dual disks with them, and then a couple more seconds for them to realise that they didn't have their decks either. As they had both left them behind in their rush out of the house, so they couldn't even dual the old fashioned way. Deciding to improvise they each grabbed a nearby stick and got ready to have a sword fight.

After awhile both Egyptians had lost their sticks and started to wrestle. It was during this time that Joey, Tristan, Marik, Malik, Ryou and Yugi had stood up from their watching spot behind a nicely shaped shrub. Yugi then whistled loudly demanding both of the wrestler's attentions. But to their bad luck they had made their way accidentally over to the edge of the river. They looked over at the group still holding each other as if frozen in the middle of their fight. The small group, some of which were now feeling a bit silly were waving back at the two, except Malik who was just standing there, and had been enjoying the fight.

After a short time they realised what had happened. Bakura realising the trick that had been played to get him down there let go of Yami pointing at them and getting ready to yell at them. This caused Yami to loose balance and fall backwards towards the river. Because of natural reaction his hand shot out towards the closest thing which he could grab as is normal with human beings. This is because as humans we do not like to fall and will grab ahold of almost anything to stop this from happening to us, we even sometimes do it without realising. This is the same for people who were pharaohs at any point in their life time. The item which Yami grabbed onto happened to be Bakura's shirt, causing Bakura to fall into the river with Yami.

The group watched the two now again fighting pair get washed down the river blankly. Yugi was the first to break the silence, with 'shouldn't we do something."

The others nodded and they started down after them. They soon had to stop following the river as it went under a tunnel. Joey claimed he knew a shortcut to where the tunnel came out again. They then followed Joey. If they had remained they would have been there to see Yami and Bakura lug themselves out of the river at the opening of the tunnel where they had finally been able to get a hold of the edge.

Yami and Bakura both sat on the riverside annoyed at their so called friends for the trick they played on them, and allowing some of the water to drip off them and form little mud puddles between the two trees of which they were now sitting. The two then made a truce, so they could work together to get back at the others, they would pay for what they had done. Bakura snipped a mobile off a nearby office worker. This didn't really annoy the man much as he was rich, that is until he got home and found out that his mobile was missing, he then went out and bought a better one. Though when he came back after that he found that his radio had been stolen, this happened to this man often. Yami ignored that it actually happened then rang a number which he had found in a nearby discarded newspaper, and waited for a person to pick up.

"Hello, you have reached Revenge R' Us. This is Asia speaking, how may I help?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Equilla: of those of you who are wondering who Asia is you will have to read Phantasms to find out.

Joey: That won't really tell you

Mokuba; it will explain it more, and wasn't that longer before?

Equilla: I lost it ok, and I couldn't be bothered redoing a certain section so I left it as the outline draft.

Joey: detailed outline.

Mokuba: yeah, no wonder your story plans take so long.

Equilla: reviews please. And ideas for ways they can have revenge on the others.

Mokuba: because she can't think of any

Equilla: I have a few ideas, but I believe you my readers can think of better ones,

Joey: looking at outline yeah you defiantly need a help with ideas

Equilla: whacks Joey yaaah! you no look at the outline

Mokuba: you need to watch less Jackie Chan cartoon show

Equilla: quiet I just made a 5 page long first chapter now I need sleep


	2. Chapter 2

**2-Ghosts and Wires**

Equilla: bwahahaha the day begins

Mokuba: and the end

Joey: that made no sense what so ever.

Equilla: true, now do the disclaimer so I can get to the narration.

Joey: she only owns the plot and Asia, ow and Revenge R' Us

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not being able to find the two anywhere down the river the exhausted group were getting worried, except for Malik who had left them about a hour ago to go and get a drink. They made their way back to Yugi's house after already checking Ryou's to no relief, except for Ryou who was happy to still own a television set. They sat down exhausted on Yugi's lounge and only where brought to attention as the tv flashed on.

The screen remained blank but still on. The words travelled across the screen.

'This is the owner, you shall leave, you are not welcome here, you shall leave.'

This freaked them all out, Yugi with a shaking hand turned the tv off, and laughed meekly at it, "Probably some one hit the remote and that was a movie."

Then the tv flashed back on again. Everyone just stared at the remote which hadn't been touched, it then started to quickly flick through channels, allowing only sounds and the pictures from each. After awhile a message came through the audio from the words that were caught from the flicking of the channels,

"leave, leave now, you are not welcome, leave, leave before I make you leave."

The group now wide eyed quickly left the room after turning the tv off. They then went into the kitchen and talked some more shaking off the creepy feeling which they had gained.

They decide to go look for the other two again

Bakura and Yami come down the stairs and take the video tape out of the player, and ring the number again. They are upset that it didn't have as good effect as they wanted.

They check Ryou's house again then return back down to the park. Soon after arriving there Ryou and Yugi trip falling face first into mud.

They decide to go to the mall so the two can get washed up and they can check for Malik and the other two there.

Yami and Bakura roll up the trip wire.

While Ryou and Yugi in the bathroom the other three find Malik.

He tells the three what the other two are doing and they guess what happened earlier.

Malik had seen the two Egyptians going into the Revenge R' Us shop.

The three decide that they need to get their own revenge on them so they go to the shop leaving Malik to wait for Ryou and Yugi.

After coming out Malik tells the two lights that the others have gone to look for them down at the river again after having no luck at the mall. Yugi and Ryou head back down to the river with Malik and sit by the side waiting.

Bakura and Yami spied their two lights, believeing they were the ring leaders of the whole operation and aimed their paint ball guns. As they stepped out to get a better shot they get soaked again with water bombs that fell triggered from the tree above them. The two annoyed looked up seeing light blond hair disappear then look at each other and head back to the shop.

Countinue with following pranks

Water and flour bombs(YB) --- Seto get caught in the cross fire, as Yugi and Ryou leaves his house after asking if he had seen Yami or Bakura

Funny string (JMT)--- Yami and Bakura think it is weak and get Malik in the back with a paint ball

Yami and Bakura arrive at Revenge R' Us again.

"Hi again, how may I help you this time?" –Asia

"We need the best revenge you have, one that can't fail and won't be beat," –Bakura

"And we need to be able to use it right away" –Yami

"Hmm lets see… I have exactly what you want," –Asia

Yugi and Ryou arrive back at what looks like a picnic with a large section of items covered with blankets. Malik who went back earlier is watching Tea and Mokuba attempting to play a game of dual monsters on the ground.

Yami and Bakura unknown to them are setting up the revenge

The three return looking rather tired, Malik raises a eyebrow and Yugi asks what happened to them

"Don't want to talk about it," –Joey

"Well we know that Yami and Bakura are alive," –Marik

Yugi asks how he knows this and where there are when Yami and Bakura set the revenge in action.

Mokuba, Yugi, Tea, and Ryou all watch wide eyed. Malik bursts out in laughter, Tristan, Joey and Marik all scream as it got played only on them. Yami and Bakura come out laughing, they had won they had beat them.

Yami comments to Yugi that that is what you get for playing a trick on the pharaoh.

Ryou and Yugi burst out laughing and Tea manages a weak happy birthday with Mokuba.

Yami and Bakura both look very confused.

Malik takes the blanket off the presents and cake. Yugi and Ryou explain that it was a surprise party because they worked out that it was three years since they had first really realised they were there, and 6 months since they had gotten their own bodies.

Yami and Bakura look blankly taking it in then smile.

This only lasts for a little while though as Joey, Marik and Tristan tackle them angry with the trick that was played on them.

Exit with Yugi, Ryou, Mokuba and Malik laughing at the friendly fight. Tea on the other hand is looking worried.

----------------------

Equilla: well you found out what was going on, and next is the presents, if you want to give either Bakura or Yami a present, just review the story with what the present is and a little not from you, it can be anonymous.

Mokuba: party waves a little flag then blows a party horn

Joey: someone get Tristan off me

Equilla: thanks for the help with the pranks, I really needed them.

Mokuba: Review and send presents for Yami and Bakura.

Equilla; first five to give me pranks get their choice of bishie, but first up first served.


End file.
